


Mama

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mom kink, Multi, Size Difference, Xeno, Xenobiology, idek what au this even is just take it, plot what plot (PWP)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius finds himself in a lewd situation; Dualscar isn't havin any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete mess oh god
> 
> I can't seem to figure out how to delete this. I'm saying this just to let you know how I feel about it.

Equius couldn't believe what was happening. He'd much rather believe in the Highblood's clown gods than even the possibility of this lewd, inappropriate situation. The blue blood was on his knees, naked, in front of the throne of Her Imperial Condescension. The Orphaner Dualscar was at her side, disinterested.

The Condesce was smiling, her shark teeth bared. She had seen this landdweller a few times, sweating bullets and offering himself as a servant every time. This kiddo was a weirdo, so she got curious and dug up some finterestin dirt. The young troll worshipped her like a goddess and finger fucked himself while screamin her name all the time. She had plenty of suitors infatuated with her, but her darling violet blood was always out at sea, and she was running short on time for a third troll. She had been wanting to try something else, and Equius was gonna be one lucky troll.

"Show me how you do it when you're alone," she commanded.

Another sheet of sweat washed over Equius, his thighs already trembling in anticipation. "Y-yes, Her Imperial Condesce."

"Stop with that mouthful, call me... Mama," she purred. Dualscar's breath hitched at "Mama", all too familiar with that title. Boy, this kid was going to be in for something.

Equius had never been so terrified and turned on in his pathetic life, mostly because he was too STRONG for such high levels of fear. The room was silent except for the wet noise of his fingers diving inside of himself. He was a little embarrassed (well, he was embarrassed by the whole thing) he was already this wet, but she seemed pleased by his lewdity.

He was panting, sweat falling in his eyes. Equius desperately stroked his bulge and moved his fingers as quick as he could in his nook. "Mama," he breathed, aching for relief.

The Condesce was surprised by the boy's small size, making her mentally change her entire plan. She would love to see her arrogant matesprit writhing and aching below a small virgin. She decided she wanted to put the plan into action immediately.

"Sweety, can you strip for Mama an get on your back?" Dualscar raised an eyebrow, but followed her order anyway. He was almost sure he wasn't going to be involved in this, and he was positive he couldn't get off to this sweaty small fry. Once he was stripped down, Equius stared at his scarred flesh. The seadweller rolled his eyes, just wanting to get this over with. He laid down on his back in front of Equius and spread his legs. The young troll was trembling with a strange feeling of fear. His wet bulge slid into him with ease, almost nothing compared to everything else the man had had. Equius's breath hitched as he rolled his hips into Dualscar.

"Pathetic, feels like there's barely a finger in there," Dualscar growled.

"It's because you're a slut, sweety," Condy said, her voice light and innocent even though her hand was in her pants. Dualscar's bulge crept its way between Equius's thighs and pushed in with ease. He matched his thrusts with the flustered blue blood's, but it was hardly doing anything for him. The boy's bulge was too small and his nook was too loose; it's like Condy didn't want him to get anything out of this, just to watch him get pitifully fucked by a virgin with zero sex appeal.

And the Empress realized it wasn't doing anything for her, either. She should have gotten Dual all hot n bothered and begging before, but her plan could still work. She descended with grace off her throne, and pulled her pants off enough for her fuschia bulge to show. Dualscar's eyes were locked on her massive bulge, his ears and fins fluttered, almost forgetting there was someone else in the room.

"Calm down, Mama will get to you eventually," she spoke, her voice like silk by Equius's ear. He whimpered when she bit his ear lobe. She gently pushed him until his chest was against Dual's, and kissed her matesprit. Equius hesitantly lapped at his nipples, and when meeting no resistance, bit down. Dualscar groaned, but was silenced when Condy's tongue entered his mouth.

Neither of the males noticed when she slipped a finger into Equius's loose nook, but when they did they both found themselves craving more. Geez, what has that kid shoved up there to make it like this? She added two more fingers, finally meeting some resistance.

"Mm Mama," Dualscar moaned, grinding his bulge against her fingers. Equius was clenching and unclenching, no longer having control over himself. His STRENGTH made it tight, almost painfully tight when The Empress' bulge slid in behind Dual's. The three moaned and cursed at the newfound tightness. Dual's bulge instinctively wrapped itself around her's, stretching Equius more. His mouth hung open, only pants and "Mama"s coming out of it. The two seadwellers rocked their hips into the younger troll. He was no longer able to move, so close to his climax he was worried he would hurt the royals.

The Condesce sucked and bit Equius's neck; it was so salty with sweat it tasted like her matesprit's nook. "I don't care if you come or not," she whispered into his ear, "You are just a pail for us." She thrusted harshly, and Equius came in Dualscar. He was practically collapsed on his chest after he finished, whining as the older trolls continued to pound into his over-sensitive nook. The Condesce squeezed her love's bulge with her's, earning a loud moan as he climaxed. Both of them pulled out of the blue blood, making him whimper one more time. Dual pushed him off of him, and waited for his Empress' command.

"Come get a taste of Mama," she purred, sitting on her haunches as he curled into her lap. Equius felt he was no longer needed, and the menacing glare he got from Orphaner Dualscar as he kissed his lover's bulge confirmed that. He put his clothes on, the feeling of fuschia and violet fluid running out of him making him feel strange. He had disappointed Her Imperial Condescension and The Orphaner Dualscar, but it only made him feel more determined to impress the royalties. Maybe he could make a robotic extension of his bulge.

**Author's Note:**

> What is the au??? What is the time and setting???? This was going to just be an experiment thing for the mom kink but??


End file.
